This invention relates to a device to indicate whether a fireplace damper is open or closed. Fireplace dampers are controlled by two distinct means; one being a lever mechanism which is generally an open or a closed situation and alternately, by a worm screw which requires many turns and will regulate the damper between fully opened and closed position. The instant invention is directed to the latter form. The problem with utilizing a multi-turn damper lies primarily in the fact that one can easily leave the damper in a partially closed position and in a situation where warmth is being supplied by a heating system, some of that heat will escape up the flue if the fireplace is not in use. There have been, for example, some disclosures of damper indicators which indicate the continual position of a damper on a meter as, for example, in the Smith patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,482, where a d c servo arrangement is illustrated. For the lever type of damper, an arrangement as seen in the Beyer, et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,142, was noted but this arrangement does not suggest a means for solving the problem of a screw-type damper control where the only reliable way of ascertaining the position is to look up the chimney.